


FanFiction

by CharlotteDumont



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDumont/pseuds/CharlotteDumont
Summary: Sebastian somehow discovers that secret blog you own where you’ve written all kinds of FanFiction (smut included) about Bucky. He wasn’t sure how to tell you, but he definitely wanted to talk about it, so he lets you know the best way he can: by reciting lines from your most recent story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some surprise Sebastian smut. I was writing the 5th chapter of Hard to Hate You when this idea came to me and I just felt the need to write it down. Enjoy. ;)

It was a dull and uneventful Thursday night. You sat cross legged on the opposite end of the couch from your roommate and best friend, Sebastian. You were waiting for the pizza to arrive before your Netflix marathon, aimlessly flipping through channels in the meantime. Sebastian on the other hand seemed to be engrossed with whatever it was he was reading on his iPad. You watched as his eyes darted across the material, brows furrowed in concentration. “What are you reading?” you asked, more out of boredom than anything. “Just some fanfiction I found online about Bucky,” he replied nonchalantly, his eyes not moving away from the screen. “What? Since when do you read fanfiction about Bucky?” you asked incredulously. “Since I discovered one that I found interesting,” he mumbled, making it clear you were bothering him with all your ridiculous questions. You rolled your eyes and stood up to get yourself a glass of water when Sebastian began to read the text out loud in a low, husky voice.

_“He peeled off your shirt and pulled you towards him so that he was seated on the floor and your legs encircled his waist. He skimmed his fingers along your neck, tracing your collarbone before moving them down the length of your arm. He lingered on the scar you got from a flesh wound a few years back, then continued to touch you as if he were trying to memorize every inch of you. You felt his touch get greedier as he kneaded your breasts possessively before squeezing your hips like he was afraid that you would somehow disappear.”_

You nearly dropped the glass of water you were holding when Sebastian recited the lines. Not only was he reading Bucky smut, he was reading one of YOUR works. You tried to be cool about the whole thing despite the quick thudding of your heart. He couldn’t have known that this was one of yours, right? You wrote using a pen name and you never told him about your secret blog. You pretended not to hear him and walked over to the fridge feigning interest in its contents.

_“Your fingers carded his soft brown hair, and you sighed loudly as his lips pressed open mouthed kisses along your chest. You felt his hot breath over one of your nipples, your nails digging into his arm in anticipation of what was to come.”_

Oh fuck. He definitely knew.

You swallowed hard and gathered the courage to look at him, your heated cheeks probably already giving you away. It didn’t help that he was now staring right at you, iPad now discarded on the coffee table. “Sebastian, look, I can explain…” you began, seeing as there was no other way out of this embarrassing situation. “What’s there to explain?” he asked with that cocky grin that made your knees weak. “You weren’t supposed to… How did you even know about the story?” you asked, walking backward as he stalked forward towards you until your back hit the door of the fridge. “You mean how do I know about your secret Tumblr blog?” he grinned as he placed both arms beside your head, boxing you in.

“Shit!” was all you could really say as you hesitantly looked up into his stormy blue eyes.  “I have to say, you’re a phenomenal writer, Y/N,” he said looking directly into your eyes. “I–well, thank you,” you replied awkwardly, not sure how you were supposed to respond to this weird situation you were in. His fingers moved to trace the side of your face and ghosted over your now sensitive lips. “Does–does this mean you read… everything?” you asked with your eyes closed as his fingers lightly touched your jaw. You tried to count to ten in your head in a feeble attempt to distract yourself from what Sebastian was doing, and hoping against hope that his answer was no.

“Every. Damn. Line.”

You blushed furiously at the thought of him reading every sinful, smutty story you ever wrote. _Then again, this could have gone one of two ways_ , you thought trying to calm yourself down. And you thanked your lucky stars that this was the direction it went. “I loved every single one of them,” he murmured. His face was mere inches away from yours, so close that if you moved forward just a bit, you’d be able to taste those sinful lips that have plagued your fantasies. “Oh,” you meant for it as an expression of surprise, but instead it came out like a moan when his fingers traced the column of your throat. “Tell me to stop if you don’t want this, Y/N, and I promise I’ll never bring this up again,” he asked breathlessly, obviously trying to maintain a semblance of control. His eyes were closed as if he were expecting you to push him away. Without thinking, you pulled him in for a searing kiss, which he reciprocated with fervor.

“Was it just like you imagined?” he asked panting when he pulled away to catch his breath. “No,” you answered and his face quickly fell. “It was so much better.” He released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and pressed his forehead to yours.

“There is this one scene from your latest story that I’d like to try. If you’re up for it that is,” he asked almost begging you to say yes with his eyes. “Umm… Sure. Which one is this?” you replied, worrying your lower lip.

_“Instead of giving you what you most desperately wanted, he licked your nipple with the tip of his tongue, flicking it with quick short strokes. You arched your back, offering more of yourself to him, begging him not to stop.”_ he recited line for line.

“You memorized it?” you’d be more impressed if you weren’t so distracted by Sebastian tugging at the straps of your silk tank top. He looked up at you for permission and when he received it, pulled it down and exposed your chest to him. He began a slow, merciless tease, licking your nipples lightly and tugging at it gently with his teeth. “No more teasing,” you said while running your hands through his soft brown hair and pulling at it, just like the character did in your story.

“Yes ma’am,” he continued, reciting another line. “You remember what happens next?” He asked with a shit eating grin. You nodded, your teeth already worrying your lower lip in anticipation. He took a nipple in your mouth and sucked hungrily. “Sebastian,” you moaned breathlessly. “I imagined you would be sensitive, but I never thought you’d be so reactive,” he said as he watched you breathe in deeply from what he had just done. 

He imagined? You were curious to know more about this. But later. After you’ve had your way with him. Your mouth latched on to the pulse point in his neck, causing him to groan. You began to nibble and suck it in a way that you were sure would leave a mark the next day. Sebastian pulled you closer to him as a form of encouragement, your body pressed close against his as he peppered kisses on the top of your head. “That-that scene’s not done yet,” he stuttered as he maneuvered you both back to the couch.

“Why don’t you tell me what happens next then?” you asked gaining confidence as you straddled a panting Sebastian.

_“After he released your breasts, you buried your face in the crook of his neck and took a minute to catch your breath while he worked on unbuttoning your jeans.”_ he recited while undoing the string of your cotton shorts while you continued kissing and licking the soft skin on his neck.

_“You then began nibbling lightly at his pulse point; you could feel the thud of his heart beneath your tongue, and felt it steadily rise as his fingers found its way between the vee of your thighs and inside your panties.”_ Sebastian mimicked the actions as he said it.

“Fuck!”

“That’s exactly what Bucky said in the story,” you said teasingly as your nails dug into his shoulders. “What happens next, soldier?” you asked seductively.

_“He used his middle and ring fingers to rub between your folds before slipping them both deep inside you with ease.”_

He did just that and you arched your back toward him. He caught a nipple in his mouth, while his fingers pumped in and out of you as best he could despite the constraints of your underwear. His fingers curled inside of you and his thumb found your clit; your head fell forward so that your foreheads touched once again. 

“So fucking responsive,” he observed again, loving the way your body responded to his touch. “Will you come for me, **_doll_**?” He said emphasizing that last word and saying it as Bucky might have if he were a real person.  “Sebastian!” you mumbled into his mouth, which was currently attached to yours, catching every moan and scream. “Son of a bitch!” he exclaimed when he felt you come around his fingers. You moaned loudly when he pulled his fingers out and sucked them clean.

“You taste delicious, sweetheart. And that was definitely better than I had imagined,” he said with a stupid grin on his face. “So you’ve been imagining this for a while?” you asked, curling up on his lap, trying to recover from that mind-blowing orgasm you just had. “I have a confession to make,” he proclaimed. “I’ve known about your blog for a while now, and ever since I read it, I’ve gotten myself off imagining us acting out those scenes you’ve written. In fact there was this one story with a mirror–”

_Ding dong!_

The doorbell rang signaling the arrival of the pizza. He cursed in Romanian under his breath and gave you another deep, passionate kiss, before gently depositing you to the couch. You whined in protest, suddenly despising the pizza delivery guy for taking Sebastian away from you. “I’ll be back,” he chuckled, giving you another quick peck on the lips. “So I’m guessing we’re not watching anything on Netflix tonight?” you asked while enjoying the view of Sebastian’s sexy back walking toward the door.

“Are you kidding me? There’s so much material we have to act out. I’m not done with you yet.”


End file.
